


Arrow Episode 8.5: Khaji Da

by gumboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Blue Beetle (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Kord comes to Star City on the hunt for the "heroes" who stole his Quantum Manifold and to launch an investigation against Palmer Technology for industrial espionage threatening Felicity's tenuous position as CEO.</p><p>But when Ted's protege, Jaime Reyes, begins to have problems he's going to need the help of Team Arrow and Team Flash if Jaime has any chance of survival.</p><p>Script format. Takes place after Legends of Yesterday but before Dark Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGIES - HALLWAY

Curtis and Felicity are moving rapidly down the hallway.

CURTIS  
You're late.

FELICITY  
I know! The board meeting went late and my ass is still on fire from lying to them.

CURTIS  
About my research not being ready yet.

FELCITY  
For which my pants are on fire.

CURTIS  
And now we're about to meet with-

FELICITY  
Yes.

CURTIS  
And tell him... what exactly?

FELICITY  
Let me put it this way: I'm going to be going through so many pants today.

CURTIS  
Well, this meeting should be fun!

They open the door and enter

INT. FELICITY'S OFFICE

A man wearing glasses with a slight yellow tint sits next to a rather young Latin American man in front of Felicity's desk. The man with the glasses is TED KORD and next to him is 'assistant' JAIME REYES. 'Assistant'? We'll get back to that.

FELICITY  
I am so sorry to keep you waiting. The board members would just _not_ stop yapping.

TED  
(Standing up)  
Not a problem. Ms. Smoak. I know how board meetings can go.

He offers her his hand.

TED  
Ted Kord. This is my assistant Jaime Reyes.

Felicity and Curtis exchange handshakes.

FELICITY   
Felicity Smoak. This is Curtis Holt our-

TED  
I know all about Mr. Holt. I'm very impressed with your work. Not to mention your performance at the Beijing Decathalon.

CURTIS  
Thank you!

FELICITY  
Please, take a seat. Before we begin I'd like to-

TED  
Actually before we begin beginning, can I begin?

Jaime gives Ted a weird look.

TED  
Don't look at me that way. She started it.

FELICITY  
Well, then I'll let you begin.

Curtis gives Felicity a look.

FELICITY  
Stop it.

TED  
I wish I could say that I'm here to form a new business partnership with Palmer Technologies... but that would be a lie.

FELICITY  
Oh, Frak.

TED  
Well put. Jaime?

Jaime pulls out a bundled stack of documents and places it in front of Felicity

TED  
A few days ago a quantum manifold was stolen from Kord Industries. Normally I would put it up to thugs in Star City who are trying to make a buck. Normally I would just let the police handle this but after multiple break-in's, I set up my own counter surveillance.

CURTIS  
Oh, boy.

Jaime places multiple pictures of Team Arrow stealing the quantum manifold.

TED  
When I further investigated the issue I discovered that not only was I stolen from by a bunch of people so-called heroes, but I was also hacked. When I did the forensic trace? Guess what company originated the hack?

FELICITY  
(Hopeful)  
Not here?

Ted just glares at Felicity. All friendly demeanor is gone

TED  
Look. This is just a courtesy call. In three days I'll start legal proceedings against Palmer Technologies for industrial espionage.

FELICITY  
Okay, look, wait.

TED  
I don't want to hear it!

Felicity and Curtis pull back from Ted. In the background Jaime begins to look a little ill. Ted notices and stands up.

TED  
Ray Palmer and I go way back. He was the nicest guy I ever knew. He told me about coming to this city in the hopes he could make a difference. I had hoped his successor would have the same qualities. Clearly I was mistaken. Let's go Jaime.

Jaime follows Ted out of the room. They have a hushed conversation.

TED  
¿Estás bien, miho?

JAIME  
El escarabajo está actuando de nuevo. Se puede decir que estaban ocultando algo.

TED  
Nos ocuparemos de ellos más tarde. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta al laboratorio.

Curtis and Felicity huddle.

CURTIS  
So...

FELICITY  
Clearly we have a problem.

CURTIS  
And..

FELICITY  
We need to talk to Ray and track down the Arrow.

CURTIS  
Sooner rather than later.

INT. PALMER TECH ELEVATOR

The doors close on Ted and Jaime. Jaime visibly slumps against the door.

TED  
Jaime!

Jaime holds up his hand only for blue and black goo to emerge and cover his hand and go down his arm. Ted reaches into his briefcase and pulls out something that looks like a high-tech epi-pen. He jabs it into Jaime's arm. Jaime gasps for breath.

TED  
Jaime! Listen to me.

Ted forces Jaime to look at him as Jaime convulses.

TED  
Breathe deep. Force yourself to push it back.

Jaime's breath slows. He closes his eyes and the scales disappear back into his arm. Ted sighs in relief. Jaime looks exhausted.

TED  
You all right?

JAIME  
It's getting worse.

TED  
Don't worry. We'll find something to get rid of that thing soon.

JAIME  
If you say so Mr. Kord.

Ted looks up to see a reflection in the elevator door. He looks at Jaime's back to see his suit jacket and shirt has burned away to show a scarab like artifact which has grown into Jaime's back. 

TED  
(dread)  
Oh, boy.

END TEASER

INSERT: TITLE SEQUENCE with a scarab in the background of the Arrow logo.

INT. ARROW CAVE

Oliver and Diggle are looking over the photos from the break-in at Kord Industries showing Team Arrow stealing the Quantum Manifold.

OLIVER  
How did he get these? I thought you had the security systems taken care of.

FELICITY  
He installed an independent security system outside of their network with a cellular router going back to his headquarters. There was no way I could have caught that without physically being there.

DIGGLE  
And he traced your hack back to the Palmer building?

FELICITY  
Which was a seriously impressive hack!

Felicity points to a stack of papers sitting next to the computer.

FELICITY  
And this wasn't some peon from an IT security department. According to these briefs, Kord did the forensic work himself!

OLIVER  
He's that good?

FELICITY  
Sweetie, if I had done the original hack from here? You'd be front page in your Green Arrow suit all exposed.

Diggle and Oliver give Felicity an amused look.

FELICITY  
I don't mean in the fun way.

More eyebrows are raised by Diggle and Oliver. Felicity turns to the monitors looking embarassed.

FELICITY  
You would think us dating would have put a stop to my foot and mouth disease.

OLIVER  
Okay. Let's be serious about this for a second. How bad is this for you?

FELICITY  
Well, I'm already on thin ice with the board of directors. Do you think a criminal lawsuit would help?

DIGGLE  
What if we gave the manifold back?

FELICITY  
(Sarcasm)  
You mean: Oh hey look what I found out in my back yard! It's a quantum manifold! How'd that get here?

OLIVER  
We could always break in and put it back.

DIGGLE  
So they can catch us on camera again?

OLIVER  
Yeah, Ok. We'll think of someting. You holding up okay?

FELICITY  
Yeah. It would just be a whole lot easier if Ray just announced he was alive.

OLIVER  
You said he and Ted were friends. Maybe Ray can talk to him?

FELICITY  
I called him. But he's on some kind of walk-about and I don't think he's checking his messages. I don't think he even has his phone.

DIGGLE  
A walk-about?

FELICITY  
In a very Crocodile Dundee type way.

Diggle notices something on a monitor and reaches for a remote control

OLIVER  
Let's hope he gets back to you before Kord goes to the police.

DIGGLE  
We might be a little too late for that.

Diggle hits the volume button. Everyone focuses on a monitor which has a local broadcast on it.

NEWS REPORTER  
Further establishing himself in Star City, Entrepenur Ted Kord visited the Star City Police chiefs today to pledge his support to the city and by supplying much needed equipment to the budget strapped and staffed precients.

OLIVER  
This could be a problem.

DIGGLE  
I guess when you need the police on your side, it helps to scratch their back a little bit.

OLIVER  
That's not the problem I was thinking of.

INT DARHK'S OFFICE

Damien Darhk is sitting in an office chair watching the same news broadcast from his desk. Two ghost soldiers are standing by the entrance. 

DARHK  
Interesting. Looks like we have another corporation trying to do good.

He lookes over at his ghost soldiers.

DARHK  
Despite our little alliance with Captain Lance, Kord's technology can't cause any interference with our plans. Take care of it.

The two ghost soldiers nod in understanding and leave the room.

 

INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT - GARAGE

Kord industry trucks are open with boxes of supplies being removed by police officers and Kord employees as Ted and Quentin review the products. Ted is holding up what appears to be a simple long sleeve shirt made of a blue shiny material.

QUENTIN  
You're telling me this will stop a bullet?

KORD  
And you can even wear it under your kevlar vest. It's breathable and wicks away moisture too.

Quentin takes the shirt and examines it dubiously.

QUENTIN  
Oookay. Let me guess... Dry clean only?

Ted lets out a loud belly laugh. Quentin cracks a smile for once.

TED  
Good one. Actually it's WD-40 during the gentle cycle.

Quenin chuckles at that and then points to a [strange looking gun](http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/0/9541/1260405-4.jpg).

QUENTIN  
What about this?

Ted picks it up and grins in pride.

TED  
That is the latest revolution in non-lethal technology. It has two functions. One is an air cannon.

QUENTIN  
What? So it'll blow dry a criminal's hair?

Ted smirks.

TED  
Not quite.

Ted turns and fires his gun at a couple of nearby crates. They both blow off the docking area to the ground.

QUENTIN  
What the hell? Seriously?

TED  
At its highest setting it can blow back a charging rhino.

Quentin blinks and shakes his head in disbelief. Another police officer has appeared next to Lance looking at the fallen crates.

QUENTIN  
I hate to see that testing situation. What's the other function?

Ted changes the setting on the gun as he speaks.

TED  
The other option is a series of flashing lights which is designed to disorient your target.

POLICE OFFICER  
No offense, Mr Kord, but I don't see how flashing lights will stop an attacker or a burglar.

TED  
Care to experiment?

The cop shrugs.

POLICE OFFICER  
Sure. Why not?

Ted fires the light flare component on the gun. Lance shields his eyes. The police officer's eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the ground instantly. Quentin looks impressed.

QUENTIN  
Not bad.

Then we start hearing retching sounds from the police officer.

QUENTIN  
Eyuh.

TED  
Sorry. An unfortunate side effect.

Quentin motions Ted to follow him to his office.

QUENTIN  
Hopefully you'll supply us with easy to clean shoes.

Ted follows

TED  
Well if that's what you guys need, I can see what I can do.

INT. POLICE STATION HALLWAY

QUENTIN  
Not that I want to look a gift horse in the mouth, Mr. Kord, but what do you get out of this?

TED  
Well hopefully the next time a bunch of commandos attack the city, maybe my associates who work here won't quit and leave. Your city hosts about 20% of my employees. That means I have a stake in this community.

QUENTIN  
And I'm sure the publicity doesn't hurt either.

TED  
It doesn't. But that's not why I'm doing this.

QUENTIN  
Really?

TED  
Really.

QUENTIN  
You want my professional advice? Any kind of publicity on this makes you a target.

TED  
I can handle myself, Captain Lance.

QUENTIN  
Let's hope so. 

TED  
However... There is one thing I need your help with.

QUENTIN  
Ah. Here we go. I knew there was a catch.

Quentin and Ted enter Lance's office. Quentine sits down at his desk. Ted puts a briefcase on the desk.

TED  
Nothing that isn't in your perogative to pursue as an officer of the law.

QUENTIN  
What is it?

TED  
You know about the break-in's in my warehouses.

QUENTIN  
Yeah, most of them turned out to be dead ends.

Ted opens the briefcase and puts out the files he's collected and hands them to Quentin.

TED  
This contains documentation about a hack that was performed at Palmer Technologies into my company's security system allowing your local group of vigalantes to steal my property.

QUENTIN  
So you're saying the Green Arrow is committing crimes and he's linked to Palmer Tech?

TED  
Precisely

QUENTIN  
And what exactly do you want me to do about it?

TED  
Take a look at the evidence. I've already had a meeting with the DA's office this morning. I'm not asking for any favors. I have enough to take them to court and sue them but what they did wasn't right. And someone needs to pay for what they did.

QUENTIN  
Mr. Kord...

TED  
Look, I get they do some good for you guys. But that device? It was a prototype. Thousands of hours was put into development in that could have helped a lot of people. Someone has to take responsibility for it.

Quentin sighs.

QUENTIN  
Okay. I'll assign the case to one of my best detectives.

Ted offers his hand for a handshake.

TED  
Thank you, Captain Lance.

QUENTIN  
You're welcome, Mr. Kord.

TED  
Call me Ted.

QUENTIN  
Quentin.

TED  
Thanks, Quentin.

Ted begins to leave.

QUENTIN  
Mr. Kord... Ted.

Ted turns back around to look at Quentin.

QUENTIN  
I gotta warn you. The support you're giving to the police is great but there are elements in Star City that may strike back at you.

TED  
Thanks. I can handle it.

INT. KORD WAREHOUSE

Jaime is overlooking the distribution of equipment for the police departments into various trucks. He's talking to one of the loaders.

JAIME  
Make sure an extra crate goes to the downtown police precient. Okay?

Gunfire erupts. Jaime turns to see ghosts running into the warehouse, taking aim at workers and the trucks.

JAIME  
Everybody! Run! Run!

EXT. KORD WAREHOUSE LOADING DOCK

In the front of the warehouse Ghost soldiers are setting up explosives on the Kord vans. Arrows appear in the Ghost Soldiers and suddenly Speedy and Green Arrow jump down to start fighting them hand to hand.

SPEEDY  
Good call on this being a target for Darhk.

ARROW  
It's what I would have done.

INT. KORD WAREHOUSE

All the Kord employees start running off in various directions. Jaime starts to run then suddenly stops and lurches over into the ground. His eyes begin to glow blue. One of the Ghost Soldiers runs up and points a gun in Jaime's face.

JAIME  
Please. Not now.

Think he's talking to the ghost soldier? Think again. Canary then appears behind the soldiers with a tiny smirk on her face.

CANARY  
Um. Excuse me?

The ghost soldiers turn. Canary let's off one of her cries and the ghost soldiers cover their ears and writhe in pain. Jaime is still a ball of trembling fear on the ground. More ghost soldiers appear nearby and start firing.

DIGGLE  
(OS)  
I got 'em!

Diggle appears and starts firing his gun at the soldiers, giving cover for Canary and Jaime.

CANARY  
(to Jaime)  
Are you okay?

Jaime looks up at Canary, his eyes still glowing.

JAIME  
Get away. Go!

Alarmed, Canary backs off and holds a finger to her ear.

CANARY  
Guys? I think we have a problem.

DIGGLE  
Look out!

Another squad of Ghost soldiers flank Diggle, Canary and Jaime. Jamie rises from the ground. Skintight black and blue armor starts covering his skin.

DIGGLE  
What in the world is that?

 

EXT. KORD WAREHOUSE ENTRANCE

Ted is getting out of his car, just as a bunch of his employees come running out of the warehouse.

TED  
What's going on?

The sound of gunfire is heard. A worried look crosses Ted's face.

BEETLE  
(OS)  
KHAJI DHA!

TED  
Oh boy.

Ted starts running into the warehouse. Weird laser/blaster fire is heard.

INT. WAREHOUSE 

Ted runs in to see Jaime has fully transformed into the [Blue Beetle](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/6/60/Blue_Beetle_002.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20060314202409). Ghost soldier bodies are littered all around him and smoke is rising from their bodies. Diggle and Canary have taken cover

TED  
Jaime!

BEETLE  
Oaeh rabrihb dah sci ym desyfi!

Arrow and Speedy run in and stop in shock.

SPEEDY  
What the hell is that?

The Beetle turns and fires energy blasts on Arrow and Speedy from appendages coming out of his shoulders and from his hands.

Ted pulls out his "BB" gun and points it at Beetle.

TED  
Jaime! No!

The beetle turns and fires at Ted. Ted does a spectacular flip out of the way and blasts the Beetle with his gun. The Beetle is blasted into a bunch of crates 

BEETLE  
Scym ym bas apih!

Wings sprout out from the Beetle's back and he zooms out of the warehouse with the sound of a jet engine.

TED  
Jaime!

All of team arrow pulls themselves off the ground.

DIGGLE  
What the hell was that?

CANARY  
It was that kid! He morphed into that thing!

ARROW  
(To Ted)  
You know anything about this?

Ted slumps and sighs. 

TED  
It's a long story.

A jet-like engine sound is heard.

SPEEDY  
It's coming back!

Green Arrow, Speedy and Diggle pull up their weapons. However what zooms into the docks is not the Blue Beetle. It's Ray in his ATOM suit. Team arrow visibly relaxes as Ray lands in front of them. He's as cheerful and doofy as always. He flips up his visor to reveal his face.

RAY  
Hi guys! Heard you needed some help.

Ted is in shock at the sight of Ray Palmer.

TED  
Ray?

Ray's grin gets even bigger. He's clearly excited to see Ted.

RAY  
Ted!

Team Arrow is just standing there looking confused.

SPEEDY  
Anybody got a grip on what's going on here?

ARROW  
Nope.

DIGGLE  
Not me.

CANARY  
I got nothing.

END ACT I


	2. Act II

ACT II

INT. KORD INDUSTRIES - FLASH BACK

TITLE: KORD INDUSTRIES, CENTRAL CITY OFFICE - THREE YEARS AGO

Ted is sitting in an office looking over technical diagrams of an [oval shaped flying ship](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/0/07/Blue_Beetle%27s_Bug_001.jpg). On his desk is a strange looking [blue scarab](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarab_%28artifact%29#/media/File:AmunhotepIIIAndQueenTiye-MarriageScarab_BrooklynMuseum.png) which looks like it is made out of metal or rock. On one of the monitors is a news feed from Central City regarding Star Labs, Harrison Wells and the start of the particle accelerator the night of Barry Allen's origin.

TV  
I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells. The weather has also...

The TV is interrupted by a knock on the door.

ALBERTO  
(OS)  
Ted?

Ted looks up to see ALBERTO REYES and a younger version of Jaime Reyes standing at the door.

TED  
Alberto? What are you doing here this late?

ALBERTO  
Dr. Magnus is trying to push through some defects on his responsometer project. I promised him I would help. Do you remember my son?

TED  
Is that Jaime? Holy crap. You're huge!

Ted comes out from behind the desk to shake hands with Jaime.

TED  
I'd say you look huge and remind you of the times you'd come in here in diapers but that'd probably embarass you.

Jaime gives him an embarrased smile.

JAIME  
Thanks, Mr. Kord.

TED  
Call me Ted. Please. Looks like you guys are going to miss Harrison Wells' big night.

JAIME  
That's the particle accelerator thing right?

TED  
Yep. It's either going to be the biggest event in scientific history or a giant crater in the middle of Central City. Either way I'm just glad that we're not at ground zero.

ALBERTO  
You and me both.

Jamie has found the scarab on the desk and is taking an interest in it.

JAIME  
Mr. Kord?

TED  
(correcting)  
Ted.

JAIME  
Um... Ted? What exactly is this?

TED  
That.. is a scarab from Egypt. It was a gift from my old archeaology professor. Go ahead take a look.

Jaime picks it up.

TED  
It's supposed to have been the property of a Pharoh in Egypt. It supposedly gave him magical powers which allowed him to rule his kingdom in peace and prosperity for over a hundred years.

JAIME  
Wow. And he just gave it to you?

TED  
(Sadly but with a smile)  
He was a good man. And a good friend.

Alberto has been keeping an eye on the news report.

ALBERTO  
Ted? Are you hearing this?

Ted turns to look at the monitor.

TV  
Wait, we're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far, have been unable to regain control of the system...

The power goes out in the building

TED  
That's not good.

The ground shakes as the particle accelerator explodes.

ALBERTO  
Are we safe here?

Ted runs to his office window to watch the oncoming cloud from Star Labs come toward Kord Industries.

TED  
Damn it, Harrison. What did you do?

The energy cloud hits the building. Ted and Alberto look at each other wordlessly. Jaime is still holding onto the scarab which begins to vibrate. Jaime holds it up in amazement as the Scarab shifts in shape and lights appear on it. 

JAIME  
(Barely a whisper)  
Dad?

Alberto and Ted are too engrossed by what's happing outside the window. The scarab comes to life.

JAIME  
Dad!

Ted and Alberto turn to see the scarab come to life and start to fly. Jaime runs.

ALBERTO  
Jaime!

INT. KORD INDUSTRIES - HALLWAY

Jaime runs out of the room. He's followed by the scarab which is flying at high velocity and then by Ted and Alberto chasing after them.

INT. KORD INDUSTRIES - ELEVATOR

Jaime runs to the elevator which is open and hits the "close door" button. The door closes and the Scarab is left outside. Jaime sighs in relief. And slumps against the wall.

The scarab punches through the elevator wall. Jaime screams as the scarab lands on him and crawls up his shirt sleeve and down his back.

INT. KORD INDUSTRIES - HALLWAY

Ted and Alberto skid to a stop. They see the hole in the elevator door. Ted looks up at the elevator monitor.

TED  
Downstairs!

Alberto and Ted bolt to the staircase.

INT. KORD INDUSTRIES - ONE FLOOR DOWN

Ted and Alberto run out of the stairwell and punch the button to the elevator. They can hear Jaime screaming. It quickly stops.

ALBERTO  
Jaime?

The door opens and Jaime stands there covered in sweat.

TED  
Are you okay?

Jaime's eyes roll up into his head and he collapses to the ground. His t-shirt on the back has burned away to reveal the Scarab burrowed into Jaime's back and spine.

TED  
My God!

Alberto is on the ground holding his son's head and trying to wake him up.

ALBERTO  
Jaime? Jaime!

We focus on Ted's face who looks on at the father and son in horror.

INT. KORD WAREHOUSE

Team Arrow has huddled up to have a conversation and examine the crates Jaime had landed on while Ted and Ray talk in the background. There some black and blue residue on the crate.

SPEEDY  
Ew. Gross.

CANARY  
You didn't see it in action. It's like this goo came out and surrounded him.

ARROW  
And now he's running loose in Star City.

DIGGLE  
I don't know. I don't think that guy is even in control of what he's doing.

CANARY  
You didn't see the look on his face. He was terrified.

SPEEDY  
You think he's not in control of his actions?

CANARY  
Not at all.

RAY  
(OS)  
Hey guys. Have you met my buddy, Ted?

TED  
We've met indirectly. Through my security cameras.

ARROW  
Look, Mr. Kord-

RAY  
Ted. It's okay. They were doing it for me.

TED  
I have a phone! Did anyone think to call me?!

Ted mimes dialing a phone.

TED  
"Hello? Ted? You're buddy Ray is in trouble and we can use your help?"

ARROW  
And you would have trusted a group of vigilantes?

TED  
No, but the mayoral candidate for Star City would have gotten my attention.

Everyone pauses and looks at Ray. Ray looks embarassed.

RAY  
Was I not supposed to mention that?

Everyone groans. Oliver turns off his voice modulator and pulls back is hood.

OLIVER  
Really, Ray?

RAY  
What? Everyone else knows!

TED  
Okay, seriously. Right now I'm dealing with a friend who isn't dead as I thought he was and more importantly a kid in my charge who's in serious trouble. I could give a rat's ass about who you are behind those masks. I need to find Jaime and try to reverse whatever's happened to him.

LAUREL  
What was happening to him? When I found him his eyes were glowing blue and then-

TED  
Yeah. The goo. Jaime was the son of one of my employees. Back when Star Labs blew up he was holding on to an artifact from an old archeaology professor of mine.

RAY  
Dr. Garret?

TED  
Yeah.

RAY  
Love that guy!

TED  
Next thing I know, the Scarab came to life and embedded itself in Jaime. Turns out it wasn't a rock but some kind of... alien technology with an organic interface is my guess. I've been able to keep it in check for the most part but recently it's been more difficult to deal with. And while I'm no slob in the technology department, I can't figure out how to get rid of it.

OLIVER  
Luckily I have someone on their way here who deals with... weird stuff like this.

TED  
Who's that?

There's a flash of light and well... you can guess who's there.

FLASH  
Hey guys!

RAY  
Barry!

Everyone gives Ray a look.

RAY  
I really got to work on that secret ID thing.

Oliver sighs.

OLIVER  
Barry Allen? Ted Kord.

BARRY  
Oh, wow! It's great to meet you.

They shake hands. Ted is looking around at everyone with a wary look.

TED  
Likewise. I've been impressed with your work over at Central City. Especially since it involves NOT stealing from me.

BARRY  
Um. Okay? Is there a reason why I'm here?

OLIVER  
We need your forensic and scientific mind. Not mention your expertise on the... well.

BARRY  
Weird?

EVERYONE IN UNISON  
Weird.

EXT. STAR CITY STREETS

Blue Beetle lands in the middle of a street and begins walking, observing the city. We shift to the Beetle's point of view. which shows an image of the street and alien language highlighting various points along the way. As he walks down the street, he comes across a group of thugs on the street corner.

THUG #1  
Hey. Check out this clown.

The gang surrounds Beetle in a menacing way. Beetle stands there not intimidated.

THUG #2  
What are you? Another member of the Green Arrow gang? We're not doing anything wrong, man.

THUG #1  
Yeah. You're on Posse territory anyway. I suggest you turn around and walk the other way if you know what's good for you.

BEETLE  
mu'qaDlIj Huj. pu'maj qo'vam jIH DoQ.

The thugs exchange a strange look with each other.

THUG #2  
What did you say?

BEETLE  
jIHvaD jegh'a!

The Blue Beetle's hands reform to a blaster device. The Thugs pull back and start shouting. Suddenly the Bettle hunches over.

THUG #3  
What the hell is going on here

The mask around the Beetle's face pulls back to reveal Jaime.

JAIME  
Run! Get away!

THUG #1  
Let's get out of here!

The thugs take off running. The "goo" snaps back around Jaime's face. The Beetle lets out a snarl and takes off into the air.

INT. KORD BUILDING

Establishing shot of a door reading KORD LAB - RESTRICTED ACCESS on the door.

BARRY  
(OS)  
Well... it's definitely weird.

INT. KORD LAB

Barry is looking at a monitor of the sample of the "goo" that was left behind. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone are on two other monitors reviewing the data. Ted and Ray (Now out of costume) are examining the data as well.

BARRY  
It's changed states and is definitely not a liquid any more. Whatever these materials are.

TED  
Do you think we have enough scientific minds working on this?

RAY  
We could always get Max.

TED  
Maxwell Lord? 

Ted scoffs.

TED  
No way. He's a dick. I'd rather work with Harrison Wells.

Cisco's monitor shifts slightly and "Harry" Wells appears.

HARRY  
You are working with Harrison Wells.

Ted and Ray share a look.

RAY  
Aren't you dead?

HARRY  
Aren't _you_ dead?

CISCO  
(Ignoring Harry)  
It's a long story.

HARRY  
I'm from an alternate dimension.

CISCO  
(Annoyed with Harry)  
That's the short version.

CAITLIN  
Okay. So see this?

The monitor zeroes in on on aspect of the sample from the warehouse. Up close the material looks like tiny scarabs.

CAITLIN  
When magnified everything here looks like a bunch of small bugs but they're not exactly what I call organic.

CISCO  
They're letting off a electromagnetic signature. It's almost like they're nanotech but nothing we've ever seen before.

HARRY  
And its atomic structure is not anything we have from this planet.

TED  
So far, you're not telling me anything I don't know. I've already determined that these things are from another planet.

CAITLIN  
Can you give us any other background information?

TED  
It was an artifact my old archeological professor Dan Garret found.

Ray  
Loved that guy.

TED  
It supposedly was the property of a pharoh by the name of Kha-Ef-Re. He must have found it some crashed alien spacecraft and used it to defend his kingdom.

Barry perks up at the mention of a Pharoh. Cisco is texting someone on his phone.

BARRY  
Cisco?

CISCO  
Already texting the Ex.

TED  
What?

Barry smirks.

BARRY  
Long story.

CISCO  
My ex-girlfriend is a reincarnated Egyptian priestess. With wings.

BARRY  
That's the short version.

TED  
I wish I hadn't asked.

Ted goes to a computer console and brings up images on the main monitor. Most of them of the Scarab, MRI images of Jaime Reyes and the Scarab infiltrating his nervous systems.

TED  
I did multiple MRI's on Jaime trying to find a way to get that thing to detach from his spine. 

CAITLIN  
Good lord. That thing is getting into his nervous systems and his brain. How've you been treating it?

TED  
I worked with my medical division. We've tried ablendazole, praziquantel, Cinchona alkaloids and arteseunate. It's slowed the progression but it didn't stop it. Plus anytime his adrenaline went up it got worse.

CAITLIN  
Those are the same drugs I would have used to stop it.

CISCO  
Only thing is that this thing isn't strictly an organic parasite.

RAY  
Assuming that the scarab was powered by dark matter, the explosion of Star Labs must have repowered the device and latched onto Jaime when it was reactivated. Any way we can pull energy out of the scarab?

BARRY  
You said it attacked the ghost soldiers with energy blasts.

OLIVER  
What if we engaged Jaime and tried to wear him down.

CISCO  
According to the Ex, that pharoh lived over 100 years before he finally croaked. 

THEA  
That was him against a horde of Egyptian armies. I'm thinking the seven of us won't make a dent in his energy supply.

HARRY  
Let's get back to this thing acting as a parasite...

CAITLIN  
Which it technically isn't since it's technological and not organic.

HARRY  
So maybe what we need is to fight it with technology and not standard anti-parasitic.

Ray snaps his fingers and throws his arms up into the air.

RAY  
Nanites!

Cisco throws his arms up into the air as well.

CISCO  
Nanites!

Harry gives Cisco an annoyed look and shrugs.

HARRY  
Yes. That might be plausible.

Ted turns to look at Ray.

TED  
You finally got them to work?

RAY  
Felicity used them to fix my heart last year. Still a prototype though. We'd have to find a way to make them work with the nervous system.

CATILIN  
We could use them to target the areas where it's affected. Though at this point with the amount of growth it'd be difficult to completely remove it without causing neurological damage.

CISCO  
What if we used the nanites to work like... some kind of firewall for Jaime's body?

RAY  
We could use the nanites to surround the areas where the Scarab has attached itself and act as a buffer between the scarab. Blocking whatever commands coming in from the parasite and giving Jaime control over his body.

CISCO  
I can help with that.

HARRY  
I'll assist.

CAITLIN  
I can do some analysis based on Mr. Kord's data to provide a counter signal coming from the Scarab.

TED  
Wow. This is... Thank you.

DIGGLE  
Any thoughts on how we're going to get the nanites into our young friend?

OLIVER  
I think that's where we come in.

RAY  
I can alter some of your arrows to act as a delivery system for the nanites.

TED  
Well then. What are we waiting for?

All the Science nerds begin to work and debate with each other.

THEA  
It's moments like these that I feel particularly dumb.

LAUREL  
Ditto.

DIGGLE  
I'm with you.

OLIVER  
I'm so pledging for more funding for schools in this city.

LAUREL  
Spoken like a true politician.

TED  
Well let's get moving. I'd like to get this to Jaime before that thing kills him.

Harry "harrumphs" and goes back to working at his console.

HARRY  
Oh. I wouldn't worry about that.

TED  
Why not?

Harry doesn't even bother to look up from his work.

HARRY  
This thing has a vested interest in keeping him alive. I'd worry more about the body count this thing will cause in Star City before it's done.

Off everyone's concerned reaction we cut to...

INT. DARHK'S OFFICE

Darhk is reviewing the security footage of the Beetle's attack in Kord's warehouse.

DARHK  
Interesting.

He turns to look at his Ghost soldier underlings.

DARHK  
Figure out some countermeasures and track it down. It could prove useful.

The Ghost soldiers nod and head out of the office as Darhk goes back to review the captured footage of the Blue Beetle.


	3. Act III

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is typing away on her consoles while Ted paces in the background.

FELICITY  
Does anybody have anything?

INT. STAR LABS

Cisco and Caitlin are working away on a console.

CISCO  
I'm still trying to get a sattelite available to track any dark matter energies.

CAITLIN  
I'm hoping to get the bio-signs of the scarab uploaded soon.

EXT. SKY OF STAR CITY

Ray is flying above the city in his suit and surveying the area.

RAY  
I got nothing on the West side.

EXT. STREETS OF STAR CITY

SPEEDY AND ARROW are riding their motorcycles through town at high speed.

ARROW  
Nothing on our end.

EXT. ROOFTOP IN STAR CITY

Canary is walking along the rooftop looking at her cell.

CANARY  
Hey guys. Just got a report from the precient. Looks like a couple of gang members were attacked by some guy in a bug costume near 5th and O'Neill.

EXT. STREETS of STAR CITY

The Flash is running at full tilt throughout the city.

FLASH  
On my way!

EXT. STREETS OF STAR CITY

Arrow and Speedy do a sharp U-turn complete with squealing wheels.

ARROW  
On our way!

INT. ARROW CAVE

Ted picks up his coat and his prototype BB gun and starts heading toward the entrance.

FELICITY  
Hey! Where are you going?

TED  
Jaime is my responsibility. I'm no hero but I'm not going to let him get hurt.

FELICITY  
He'll be fine. I promise.

TED  
No offense, but based on what I've seen so far, your promises don't mean a lot to me right now.

Felicity scowls and throws a pad down on the table.

FELICITY  
Ok. Look. I get you're mad at me for the break-in but I did it to save Ray's life! Your friend! I didn't know you two were close or that I could just ask! I had a limited time window to get him back and we did what we have to do. Just like you're doing with Jaime. All I'm trying to do is what's right. For my friends, for my company, for my employees. I know your friend is in trouble but we're not going to let anything bad happen to him. You have to believe that.

Ted looks somewhat chastened from Felicity's speech.

TED  
Have you been working on that speech for a while now?

FELICITY  
Pretty much since you left the office but the whole secret identity thing made it difficult.

TED  
Ray blew that one though, didn't he?

FELICITY  
He is the worst with secret identities.

Both laugh heartily which leads to a quiet moment.

TED  
I'll drop the corporate espionage case, first thing.

FELICITY  
Let's worry about that after Jaime is safe.

TED  
Which I'm going to go and do right now.

Ted leaves and Felicity sighs as she turns back to the monitors.

FELICITY  
Just once it would be nice to have someone to hang out with in front of the monitors.

The POV changes and we see CAITLIN on one of the monitors.

CAITLIN  
Oh. I don't know. It's not all that it's cracked up to be.

A crashing sound comes over the monitor.

CISCO  
(OS)  
Oh hell no! We've been over this before. You do not throw _MY_ equipment around.

HARRY  
(OS)  
Fine.

More crashing is heard. Caitlin gives Felicity a tight-lipped smile.

CAITLIN  
Trust me.

EXT. AN EMPTY PARKING LOT

The Beetle flies down and lands on the ground, cracking the pavement a little as he lands. He stands up and surveys the area.

BEETLE  
qaStaH jum vay'. wej Qap noch.

Suddenly Ghost soldiers appear, surrounding Beetle. One of the soldiers is carrying a strange looking rifle. They begin to attack and bullets fly at Beetle, riccoheting off him and causing him no pain.

BEETLE  
ghargh SoH HIvmeH jIHvaD bongIlchugh? Pong!

The Beetle lets loose with energy blasts, sending the ghost soldiers flying. The one ghost with a strange rifle takes aim and fires. The Beetle screams and falls to ground, groaning in pain. Darhk appears looking suave as always. The surviving ghosts pen the Beetle face-down into the ground.

DARHK  
In case you're wondering what that was, I have to admit I don't know. Kind of appeared in the middle of no-where. Only reason we found it was because we we're tracking some interesting Zeta Beam activity.

BEETLE  
jIHvaD release pagh Hegh!

DARHK  
Not sure what you just said but I'm assuming it's your typical threat to kill us. Well, I don't think that's going to happen.

Darhk kneels down and touches the Beetle on the shoulder. 

DARHK  
Let's see what's going on underneath all this armor.

Darhk's touch kicks and the armor begins to retract into the Scarab on Jaime's back. 

DARHK  
Once the armor is fully pulled back, we'll rip the scarab out and take it back for further study.

Jaime's face appears.

DARHK  
Well this is interesting...

JAIME  
Please! Let me go! I don't want to hurt you.

In the background there's a streak of lightning and Flash appears. 

FLASH  
(Into Communicator)  
Are you guys close? It looks like Darhk and his soliders got to him first.

Suddenly Canary's cry is heard. The soldiers and Darhk hold their hands to their ears. Arrows fly everywhere at the Ghost soldiers and the ATOM appears in the sky blasting away at soldiers as well.

FLASH  
Yeah. I'd call that close.

Flash speeds into the fray, sending ghost soldiers flying into the air as they are high at high velocity.

No longer being drained by Darhk. Jaime's eyes begin to glow blue again. He looks exhausted.

JAIME  
No. Not again.

The armor begins to re-form around Jaime's face.

JAIME  
KHAJI DA!

In a burst of energy, the ghost soldiers around Jaime go flying. Darhk retreats looking fearful at first but then straightens his tie. 

DARHK  
I'd suggest a strategic retreat.

He turns to go with a few soldiers laying down cover fire behind him.

Speedy, Arrow, Diggle and CANARY land on the ground from a nearby building. Speedy starts running after Darhk.

ARROW  
Speedy!

SPEEDY  
Darhk's getting away!

ARROW  
Jaime is our highest priority!

Speedy watches Dahrk run off with a scowl before turning back.

ARROW  
Okay, people! Let's do this like we planned!

Ray lands in front of the Beetle.

RAY  
Jaime? I'm a friend of Ted's. We're here to help you.

The Beetle screams and starts blasting away at Ray. Ray holds up his hands and shoots energy back trying to block the energy being shot at him. Arrow notches a funny looking arrow and shoots it at Jaime. The arrow head is blunt and rounded with no point.

ARROW  
First payload away!

The arrow lands and sticks to Jaime with a metallic clunk. It's magnetized.

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is typing away like crazy.

FELICITY  
Okay. Releasing nanites.

INT. STAR LABS

CISCO  
Getting readings here...

CAITLIN  
They're not getting through the armor!

HARRY  
It's not going to do any good unless it makes contact with the kid's skin.

ARROW  
(OS)  
Well that's not going to be easy.

HARRY  
Well you don't really have a choice.

EXT. PARKING LOT

Ray is grimacing as he continues to blast away at the Beetle.

RAY  
Losing power here guys!

The armor goes "bzzt" and Ray goes flying. The Beetle starts heading toward Ray to deliver a killing blow.

ARROW  
Canary! Distract him!

Canary lets out another scream, this time at the Beetle who thrashes at the sonic blast. He turns and faces Team Arrow.

SPEEDY  
Well, that got his attention.

ARROW  
Dig?

Diggle pulls out his gun and starts firing and running away from Team arrow, drawing Beetle's attention and fire. Speedy and Arrow notch another couple of funny looking arrows to their bows.

ARROW  
Flash!

The Flash does another high velocity run and sends the Beetle flying to the ground. Speedy and Arrow fire their arrows and they attach themselves to Beetle's armor. No effect.

ARROW  
We hit him with two more. Anything?

CAITLIN  
(over radio)  
No reaction.

HARRY  
(over radio)  
You're only wasting the nanites if you can't get any skin contact. The armor is too thick for them to get through.

Flash goes in for another zoom attack. The Beetle fires in the path in front of Barry's attack and sends him flying. Diggle lets off another round of fire and the Beetle sends a blast his way throwing him into the air and then starts walking toward the remainder of Team Arrow, shooting blasts of energy at them. Speedy, Arrow and Canary take cover from behind a car.

ARROW  
Anybody have any other ideas?

The Beetle continues to blast away at the car the team is hiding behind.

TED  
(OS)  
Jaime!

The Beetle turns away to see Ted standing on the other side of the parking lot.

ARROW  
Ted! Get out of here!

The Beetle shoots a single blast at Ted. Ted blackflips out of the line of fire.

SPEEDY  
(Impressed)  
Whoa.

TED  
Jaime! Come on. I know you're in there. You've got to fight this.

The Beetle falters for a moment before sending another blast at Ted, who vaults out of the way.

ARROW  
What happened just there?

CANARY  
Looks like the Scarab wasn't in control for a second.

TED  
Jaime. I know you can fight this. Deep breathes. Think of your family.

The Beetle falters even more. Ted takes a step closer.

TED  
Your Mom. Dad. Milagro. Think of them and fight this!

The Beetle slumps to his knees and the armor retracts a bit to show his face. Arrow and Speedy pull out more of the funny looking arrows.

SPEEDY  
Do you have a shot?

ARROW  
No.

CANARY  
(joking)  
Think if we ask politely he'll turn his head?

Jaime's face is fully visible. He looks incredibly weak.

JAIME  
Ted?

TED  
C'mon, on kid. I know you have it in you.

And then Jaime's eyes begin to glow blow.

TED  
Ah, crap.

JAIME  
Get away!

Ted pulls out his BB gun from behind him and fires the Flare option on his gun in Jaime's face. Jaime's eyes roll back in his head. The armor retracts from Jaime's head and a patch of neck is showing.

ARROW  
Got it?

SPEEDY  
Got it.

They both let loose. The arrows hit the back of Jaime's neck and he falls to the ground.

TED  
Jaime!

Ted rushes over and grabs his friend and starts checking his vitals.

INT. ARROW CAVE

Felicity is monitoring the nanite activity.

FELICITY  
I think it's working!

INT. STAR LABS

Caitlin and Cisco are looking ecstatic.

CAITLIN  
It's working!

CISCO  
The nanites are blocking the neural commands from the Scarab!

Harry is sitting in the background looking grumpy.

HARRY  
I told you it would work.

Caitlin and Cisco give him a dirty look.

EXT. PARKING LOT

The armor has fully retracted and Jaime is breathing easier. Ted is relieved

TED  
You okay, miho?

JAIME  
Ted? I want a raise.

Ted laughs.

TED  
Yeah. You're fine.

Ray and Diggle join the rest of Team Arrow who are watching Jaime and Ted.

RAY  
Looks like another job well done.

ARROW  
You guys all right?

DIGGLE  
A little scorched but I've had worse.

CANARY  
(sighing in relief)  
Looks like our job is done.

ARROW  
Good work guys.

The team turns to walk away dramatically as we cut to...

The next chapter.


	4. ACT IV

INT. ARROW CAVE

Everyone is in the Arrow cave celebrating. Even Ted and Jaime. Cisco and Jaime are talking to each other over the monitors.

OLIVER  
You have some serious moves for a scientific CEO

RAY  
Ted was an alternate for the Olympic Gymnastics team.

OLIVER  
Seems to me you could be taking on the world along with Ray if we got you a costume.

TED  
No offense, Oliver, but I already have enough on my plate. Leaping from rooftops and stopping bad guys? Not my thing. I can do more good giving people good jobs and opportunities to grow.

He looks over at Jaime.

TED  
Plus I think I'm going to have my hands full with this guy.

Jaime is talking to Cisco over the monitor.

JAIME  
Check it out!

Jaime's appearance instantly changes over to the Blue Beetle armored outfit.

CISCO  
You've already figured out how to transform?

JAIME  
It's pretty easy once you get used to it.

CISCO  
Now all you need is a name. How about the Scarab?

JAIME  
The Blue Scarab?

CISCO  
The Blue Bug?

JAIME & CISCO  
(In Unison)  
The Blue Beetle.

CISCO  
Oh, yeah!

JAIME  
Awesome!

TED  
You are _not_ going to be a superhero.

JAIME  
Aw. Come on, Ted! I have powers now!

Ted cracks a grin.

TED  
How about we call your parents first and then you can tell them about your plans to be a superhero?

JAIME  
(smiling)  
You ruin all the fun. You know that?

Ted lets out one of his famous belly laughs.

TED  
It's what I do.

Ted turns to see Ray moving away from the rest of Team Arrow.

TED  
(to Jaime)  
I'll be right back. Ray!

Ray turns and looks at Ted as he approaches.

RAY  
Hey.

TED  
You're serious about this, right? You're walking away from your company to fly around in a suit of armor?

RAY  
Honestly? I'm not sure what I want right now, Ted. I just want to make a difference.

TED  
We do that every day at work, Ray. What we work on, what we do, it _does_ make a difference. We provide jobs. We can take whatever money we make and make life better for other people. 

Ray frowns in thought and shakes his head.

RAY  
No. It's not right for me anymore. Besides Felicity is doing a fine job.

TED  
(Doubtfully)  
Seriously?

RAY  
(smiles)  
Well... I'm not saying she couldn't use a little help. But her heart is in the right place.

Ted ponders that.

TED  
Okay. But if you change your mind? I'll be the first person to-

RAY  
I know. Thank you Ted.

TED  
You know it, buddy.

INT. PALMER TECHNOLOGIES - HALLWAY

Felicity is rushing through the hallways. Curtis catches up with her.

CURTIS  
You're late.

FELICITY  
I know!

CURTIS  
You can't be late to a board meeting. Especially when you're supposed to give an update on my work.

FELICITY  
I know!

CURTIS  
Which really is that we don't have an update because I have nothing tangible.

FELICITY  
Still knowing!

CURTIS  
What are we going to say?

Felicity just looks at Curtis helplessly.

CURTIS  
You don't know.

FELICITY  
Nope! Not a bit.

CURTIS  
Well, this should a fun meeting.

TED  
(From inside the board room)  
BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA

Felicity and Curtis share a look.

FELICITY   
Oh, this can't be that fun.

INT. BOARD ROOM

Felicity and Curtis push open the doors to find the board sitting... and listening to Ted Kord.

FELICITY  
Oh, boy.

TED  
Ms. Smoak! Mr. Holt!

FELICITY  
(Fake cheerfulness)  
That's us!

TED  
I was just telling the board how much I enjoyed working with you the past week and how excited I am to see the progress Mr. Holt is making with his technology.

Curtis and Felicity share a look of panicked disbelief before looking back at Ted.

TED  
Right?

CURTIS & FELICITY  
Riiiiiight!

Ted turns back to the Board.

TED  
In fact I'm happy to inform you that I've worked out a deal with Ms. Smoak to be the first in line to purchase this technology in order so it can be implemented into the Kord product line as soon as it becomes available. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm telling you here and now that Palmer Technologies is going to going to be at the cutting edge of the future. You should be proud of what they are going to do for this company.

Ted turns to applaud Curtis and Felicity. The board follows Ted's lead and applaud them as well and the meeting immediately starts to break up.

FELICITY  
What just happened?

TED  
I just bought you a couple more months of development time.

CURTIS  
Oh, thank God.

FELICITY  
I don't know how to thank you.

TED  
I've seen the work Curtis is doing. I wasn't lying in what I said back there. Besides... What you guys did for Jaime?

Ted smiles.

TED  
I can't thank you enough.

Felicity and Curtis smile back at Ted.

TED  
But the next time you need something from Kord Industries?

FELICITY  
I have your number.

Ted offers his hand to Felicity and Curtis for handshakes.

TED  
Please use it.

Ted gives Curtis a friendly slap on the shoulder and follows the board members out of the room. As soon as they are all out of sight, Felicity and Curtis let out a whoop of victory and hug each other.

Cut to Credits


End file.
